Greenzilla
Greenzilla appeared in 2015 TV series finale (or in this case season finale) called Power Rangers Dino Charge. The Greenzillas are plant-themed alien outlaws that Sledge has Wrench deploy to battle the Rangers during his final all-out assault on Earth, the Greenzilla that appears in the episode One More Energem" which is the final part of the two-part season finale of ''Power Rangers Dino Charge, is the final monster to be fought by the Dino Charge Rangers of that season, even after his destruction, his offspring survived and were scattered across the world for another final assault by Sledge, and later on for his master plan to sell the Earth to a Junk Dealer for bounties. After the Dino Charge Rangers has escape from Sledge's grasp, he calls Wrench to unleash his strongest monster, a large dinosaur-like plant monster called Greenzilla, it was unleashed on Earth during Sledge's last attack, immediately enlarged and meant to distract the Dino Charge Rangers while he prepares an Energem-powered cannon that would fire and destroy the Dino Charge Megazord in one shot. as the Red and Pink Rangers are at Sledge's Ship, the other five Rangers tied to battle Greenzilla, but no matter what moves and/or combination they use, it was not enough and were all no match for this monster, the plan backfires as the villains are defeated in their own turf as the heroes ambush them and the ship's controls are damaged so much that it crash lands, destroying much of it and leaving Greenzilla as the last evil standing. The Rangers then pull out all the stops and pool their resources, and combined the T-Rex Zord, the Plesio Charge Megazord and the Pachy Zord to form the strongest Megazord, the Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation, Greenzilla was no match and was destoy with the T-Rex Blast and the Galactic Blast, and put a seeming end to the struggle. During the crash of the ship, however, Sledge found Greenzilla's eggs, which had survived inside his cell, and decided to fake his death, planting the eggs around the world, including in Hawaii, Japan, and China as part of his master plan, treating the trip as a vacation that he enjoyed. The Rangers later found one egg in Amber Beach, and were informed by Heckyl that there were five more, including one in Japan, another in New York, another in England, another in Hawaii and another in China. The eggs all hatched almost simultaneously, with the one the Rangers had found being destroyed before it could fully hatch and grow. The others were subsequently destroyed by the Spino Charge Megazord: Ankylo-Pachy Formation (in Tokyo--this made the Japanese citizens cheer for the Greenzilla's destruction offscreen), the Dino Charge Megazord: Tri-Ankylo Formation (in New York), the Plesio Charge Megazord: Pachy Formation (in Hawaii), the Spino Charge Megazord: Para-Raptor Formation (in England) and the Titano Charge Megazord (in China). However, Snide was able to track the remains of the egg to the Rangers' base and invade it, though he was soon driven out by Heckyl. While the Greenzillas were all destroyed, their eggshells remained behind, and the five were used as anchors for Sledge's Electro-Net, allowing him to pull Earth out of orbit, as he intended to sell the planet to a junk dealer. The Greenzillas are feral monsters, quite unlike the other outlaws which make up the vast majority of Sledge's prisoners. They are described by Sledge as his most dangerous monsters. They are also very violent, attacking anything in sight, including its captors. Also unlike other outlaws in Sledge's army, they don't talk, only speaking in growls and roars. Powers and Abilities The Greenzillas are Sledge's most powerful and dangerous outlaws/monsters in terms of raw power and their abilities, they are in fact one of the strongest and most powerful monsters in the entire Power Rangers Dino Charge ''series, requiring the strongest of the Megazords to be defeated. Greenzilla (Egg Form) * '''Hatching: '''The eggs will hatch into a monstrous dinosaur-like plant monsters called Greenzillas. * '''Anchor Vines: '''Even if a Greenzilla is destroyed, the egg shells can launch green vines that will submerge into the ground and turn into anchors points, allowing Sledge's Ship to wrap them around with the Electro Nets and pull the Earth. Greenzilla (Physical Form) * '''Super Strength: '''The Greenzillas are the strongest monsters in terms of strength, being able to take out the Dino Charge Megazord and its multiple forms. * '''Durability:' The Greenzillas have incredible thick skin and are one of the most durable outlaw monsters in Sledge's army and can with stand many attacks, even the Dino Charge Megazord's Pachy Zords Wrecking Ball attack just bounce right off of a Greenzilla as shown in the season finale episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge ''"One More Energem". * '''Lighting Beams: '''The Greenzillas can fire yellow colored lighting beams from their large snake-like claws. * '''Mouth Energy Beam:' The Greenzillas' strongest attack, they can fire a powerful green colored energy beam from their mouths. Arsenals * Snake Claw Arms: The Greenzillas have large snake-like claws for combat. * Plant Tentacles: The Greenzillas can launch a group of tentacle-like appendages from their hairs to trap and entangle their enemies. ** Lighting Wave: The Greenzillas can also electrocute their enemies with their tentacles as well by en-charging them with green lighting. Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Flora Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Electric Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Gerald Urquhart Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Power Rangers Universe